Revelations
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: JD, realizing how he feels about Buck goes to talk to him, only to come across something he never expected. Threesome Buck/Chris/Ezra.


Disclaimer: I don't own Magnificent 7.

A/N: Just a random idea that came to me one night. Enjoy.

-----

JD paused at the top of the ridge leading down to Chris' cabin, feeling suddenly apprehensive. He had been in town, trying to sleep but while his body had been willing his mind hadn't. His thoughts had been whirling, Buck and Casey and how they made him feel. The realization had come to him then, stealing his breath, that he wanted Buck like he wanted Casey.

Not thinking about how others would view his sudden realization, simply knowing it was right he had dressed. The sudden need to see Buck, to touch him was driving and he left the boarding house, nodding to Josiah who was on watch at the jail. It had been a moment's work to saddle his horse and then he was out of town, heading towards Chris' shack where he knew Buck had gone for the night. He had watched the two of them ride out together, wondering at the pang it had sent through his chest.

Patting his mount's neck he nudged it into movement again, eyes fixed on the shack. He couldn't help but wonder how Chris would react to his intrusion. Drawing closer to the corral he was surprised to see a third animal that he recognized as Ezra's mount when he got closer. Surprised to see it he dismounted and dropped his reins to the ground before moving to the cabin.

Pausing with one foot hovering over the porch he stepped back, eyes drawn to the window. He crept to the window and carefully looked in, not wanting to get shot. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bed. It was a massive, much bigger than any man living alone would need. Mesmerized he watched as a hand he knew belonged to Buck stroked along a thigh. The hand moved higher and Buck leaned down to kiss the person. And then Chris was there, fingers tangling through Buck's hair, as he pulled him up for a kiss.

Buck pulled back, pressing a kiss to the corner of Chris' mouth even as his hand continued to touch his other lover. His smile was tender and loving, the way JD had never seen it before and he wanted that aimed at him. Pressing his hand to his chest JD glanced back at the corral, breath catching in his throat. Ezra's horse was there with Buck and Chris' which could only mean one thing.

Stumbling back JD swallowed the whimper he felt building in the back of his throat. The smile had said it all, that Buck was in love with Chris and Ezra, that he'd never have what he wanted.

He picked his reins up and was moving to mount when he felt hands settle on his hips, squeezing gently. Barely managing to stifle his yelp he whirled around, backing into his horse's side when he realized it was Buck. The man was barefoot, clad only in his pants and those where hanging dangerously low without his suspenders. "Christ Buck! You know not to sneak up on a man."

"And you should know not to be sneakin' around a man's home in the middle of the night." Buck's eyes were soft, his voice low and JD knew he wasn't really mad, that he was just trying to make a point.

JD glanced back at the cabin, needing to know. "How long have the three of you been lovers?" It had been hard to say but he thought he'd done a good job keeping his voice steady.

Buck followed his gaze, that painfully tender smile coming back. "Chris and I have been lovers since before he got married. Ezra's been with us for a year."

Hooking his fingers in his belt JD looked up at his friend. "But you and Chris acted like you didn't know Ezra all that well at the village. And what about what happened there, when Ez took off?"

He couldn't believe it when Buck laughed but he didn't try to fight when Buck pulled him back towards the cabin.

"JD, while there may be less rules out here than back East, it doesn't mean people are more accepting. We'd be tarred and feathered or worse if there was just two of us involved. Can you imagine what would happen if they found out there was three of us, all men sharin' a bed? We all decided ahead of time we'd pretend we didn't know Ez. Best way to not make people suspicious."

Buck leaned back against the porch railing, pulling JD to stand in front of him. "And as for Ez disappearin' at the village, everyone has flaws and lets them get control sometime. Ez simply let his greed get the better of him for a little but it all worked out in the end, so there's no reason to hold it against him any longer."

JD jerked at the soft scrape of the door opening and he glanced over his shoulder. Ezra was standing in the door, clad in pants with his shirt hanging open over the top. He looked more relaxed than JD could ever recall, his usually perfectly styled hair mussed and he couldn't help but smile at the man. "Hi Ez."

"Good evening Mr. Dunne. Buck."

Buck smiled at Ezra, knowing the man would understand. They were safe with JD. His smile widened when he saw the worry drain from Ezra's eyes and the man moved out to join them, taking position opposite the other men.

Looking back at Buck JD kept his hands on his belt. He still wanted to touch Buck but he wasn't allowed too, especially not in front of the man's lover. "Does anyone else know?"

"Vin."

Yelping he whirled around, ignoring Buck and Ezra's laughter. Chris was in the doorway, with a bottle of whisky in one hand and a smoldering cheroot in the other. He handed the bottle to Buck before moving to Ezra's side. "Probably lucky I haven't died of a heart attack yet."

Chris grinned as he let Ezra take the cheroot from his hand. "Only fair after sneaking around here like a fox after the chickens." His gaze drifted to Buck, face impossible to read in the darkness surrounding them. "I told you it was going to come to this."

"I know. I was hopin' we could have avoided this."

Feeling confused he glanced at the three men. Chris and Buck were staring at each other and he felt like they were carrying on a whole conversation without words. Ezra was watching him, his head nodding slightly.

Buck's heavy sigh and the sound of the bottle of whisky being set down caught his attention and warm hands were back on his hips, pulling him between long legs. The warmth of the man's hands branded him through his pants and he could smell Buck, sweat and the faintest hint of Ezra's cologne. A blush spread across his cheeks and he was glad for the darkness.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head Buck freed one hand to brush a finger across JD's cheek. "We need to talk about how you feel for me."

JD shook his head, suddenly feeling desperate. He couldn't do this now, not with Chris and Ezra there. They wouldn't understand. He tried to jerk away but the grip on his hip tightened and he felt hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. Head falling forward, he managed to find his voice past the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen."

The hand on his right shoulder squeezed again. Warm breath caressed his cheek and he was surprised by the odd softness to Chris' voice. "There's nothing to be sorry about JD. You can't control who you end up falling for and Buck certainly makes it easy."

He felt Chris and Ezra move away, heard the sound of the door closing. When Buck's fingers touched his chin he managed to raise his head, meeting the man's eyes. "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Buck smiled and leaned forward to press a light kiss to his parted lips. He tugged JD into his arms, cheek resting against dark silky hair. "I knew right from the beginning. I figured if I ignored it long enough you'd get over me but Chris and Ez both said I was wrong and turns out I was. I never meant to hurt you."

He burrowed further into the warmth and comfort Buck was providing, trying to catalog everything for later. The strength of the body pressed against his, the feel of Buck's heart, his scent, the sensation of chest hair against his cheek, knowing he would never get to feel it again.

"And it's not that I don't love you, I do, but not in the way you obviously want. Those two men in there are my life. I know it hurts, love that ain't returned always does, but just remember you got a beautiful lady in town who loves you. Don't stay hung up on me."

JD wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, Buck's arms tight around him. When he finally came back to awareness it was to the realization that he was shivering despite his jacket and that Buck's skin was cold.

He reluctantly pulled away from Buck. "Why didn't you say anything? You must be freezing, half dressed as you are."

Fingers touched his cheek and he couldn't help but lean into the touch. "Your comfort is much more important than my being warm."

Pushing away from the railing Buck caught JD's wrist and dragged him to the door after he picked up the whisky. "Now let's go inside and have some of this fine whisky Chris thought to provide."

JD balked when Buck opened the door. "I can't stay. I should really be getting back to town."

"JD."

He stepped inside, sensing the command in the words. "I don't want to be in the way."

It was Ezra who answered his accent deeper in the later hours of the night. "Mr. Dunne, despite our illustrious leader's hard exterior he is not going to send you back to town in the middle of the night. And Buck will to see about gettin' Dancer settled in for the night."

Uncorking the bottle Buck had given him before going outside Ezra poured some of the liquid into an enamel cup that he pushed towards the younger man. "Besides, I've heard tell of a cougar in the area. It certainly wouldn't do for you to become a meal."

Bobbing his head in thanks JD picked the cup up and took a drink, trying not to stare at Chris and Ezra. They were sitting at the table, Ezra's chair at a slight angle to Chris', Chris' arm draped over Ezra's shoulder as Ezra leaned into him. It was odd to see, Ezra's normally perfect posture gone as he relied on Chris' wiry strength to keep him up. An ashtray sat in the middle of the table and he could see the cheroot glowing in the blond's fingers.

Buck came in that moment, rubbing at his arms. "Got down right chilly out there fast. Kind of glad we aren't out on the trail right now."

Glad to have something else to look at JD turned to his friend. "Where's my bedroll?"

Jerking his head outside Buck stepped around JD to the table to take the cheroot from Chris. "In the lean-to with everything else. No reason for you to sleep on the floor, since that bed'll probably sleep five comfortable."

Not sure how Ezra and Chris would take Buck's invitation he turned his eyes back to them. Chris had shifted, his lower face buried in Ezra's hair, watching him over the man's head. Ezra's hand had come up, his fingers tangled with Chris' on his shoulder, eyes pale in the lamplight. There was no condemnation in the eyes, only a usually unseen warmth and he found himself nodding, wanting to be part of this feeling if only for a little while.

"Good." With a last pull of the cheroot Buck handed it back to Ezra. "Wanna sleep by the wall where you'll be safe? Ezra's got a tendency to wake up kind of cuddly in the mornin'."

Stubbing the cheroot out Ezra got to his feet, looking as haughty as ever. "I do not wake up cuddly. You are the one who manages to wrap yourself completely around what ever warm body happens to be closest."

Moving to the bed his hands dropped to the fly of his pants and he unfastened them and pushed them down to reveal the cotton drawers he was wearing. "I suggest JD, that if you wish to sleep uninterrupted you choose the wall."

JD could only watch as Chris followed Ezra's example wearing the same thing. He had to avert his eyes though when Buck dropped his pants to the floor, shamelessly naked. Unsure if Chris and Ezra were normally so modest or if it was only his presence he almost didn't make his request but as he watched the blankets get pulled back he found the courage.

Licking his lips he met each man's eyes. He wanted the warmth, wanted to be surrounded, to pretend for one night this was his. "Can I sleep in the middle?"

Ezra's smile was soft. "Of course. I promise you'll be safe from my alleged cuddling tendencies."

Shrugging his coat off he watched as Ezra and Chris settled in the bed, Ezra sprawled on his stomach with Chris pressed against his side, an arm draped over broad shoulders, his hand idly stroking pale skin. Buck had crawled on the foot of the bed and was straddling Ezra and Chris leg, their voices a quiet murmur in the stillness of the room.

Tossing his shirt, vest and coat in the chair he watched as Buck leaned down, catching Ezra's lips in a soft kiss. With a murmur he moved to Chris, one hand sliding into blond hair before he was moving away to the edge of the bed opposite Chris.

He set his boots next to the table and slowly stripped his pants off, opting to leave his undergarments on. Nobody was as comfortable as Buck about being naked and he certainly wasn't brave enough to sleep next to another man's lover naked.

Crawling into the bed from the foot he flopped down next to Ezra, mirroring the man's position. The bed was surprising comfortable and he found himself relaxing despite the oddness of sharing a bed with these three men.

The light went out and he fought the sudden urge to tense when Buck shifted closer, drawing the blanket up. Warm fingers touched the nape of his neck and he relaxed again, not even tensing when he felt Buck against his side. Buck's arm was a warm band across his back and he knew the man was touching Ezra.

He drifted to sleep, eased by the soft breathing of the men he considered his family.

----

Not sure what had woken him JD stretched, freezing when he felt warm breath on his neck. The sound of shifting from the other side of the bed brought everything back in a rush and he breathed out with a trembling sigh. "Damn Buck, don't scare me."

A low chuckle ruffled his hair as the arm around his chest tightened. "Sorry darlin' didn't mean to. Go back to sleep. We got a couple of hours before Chris gets up and starts bangin' crap around."

"Buck, I swear if you don't shut up and go back to sleep I'm going to be sending you on every god damned prisoner pick up that comes along, until you can't walk normal." Chris' voice was barely more than a rasp in the silence and JD had to bury his face in the pillow to not laugh at the threat.

There was a deep sigh and JD twitched away from the hand that skimmed over his side before settling on Buck's arm to lightly pinch. "Christopher, that is hardly enough punishment for waking me. I shall endeavor to come up with something more fitting tomorrow. Good night again gentlemen."

With a muttered 'sorry' they settled back into the bed.

-----

Stretching JD rolled onto his side, supporting his head with his hand as he looked at Ezra. The other man was still asleep, face relaxed, lips slightly parted and JD could understand why the women of town gossiped about Ezra, why they seemed so hung up on him, despite the fact that many of them hated his gambling.

He wondered how often the three men managed to be together. Did they all share a room in town, sneaking out before the dawn, or did they simply stay away from each other wishing they could be together?

And after everything he had seen last night, there was no doubt in his mind that the men loved each other, that the three of them were going to be together until the end of time. The signs had been there, in Buck's unfettered happiness, Ezra's relaxation and the lessening in the wall Chris' kept around himself. He felt honoured to have been allowed to witness them together, to see the feelings between them.

They balanced each other out. Buck and Chris would be able to at least help tame Ezra's gambling habits and maybe he wouldn't end up getting shot at the table. Ezra and Buck could help keep Chris grounded in the present and keep his darkness at bay. And maybe Chris and Ezra could keep Buck from getting shot by an angry husband or father.

Smiling he carefully slipped out of the bed, not wanting to wake Ezra. It was the least he could do after interrupting the man's time with his lovers. As he dressed he could hear the low thrum of voices outside and he wondered what Chris and Buck talked about in the early hours.

He pushed the door open and stepped outside, smiling at Buck. The two men were leaning against the porch railing with coffee cups in hand. They were touching from shoulder to thigh and it almost looked like Chris was leaning a little into Buck. "Mornin' JD. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." He looked at Chris. The softness of the night was gone in the morning sun and JD felt privileged at having seen it. "I'm sorry about intruding."

Chris shrugged as he took a drink. "No harm done, but don't ever do it again." He nudged Buck. "You two should probably get back to town before anything happens."

His gaze drifted to the partially shut door, tenderness showing for just a moment before it was replaced by steel. "I'll let him sleep for awhile longer before we come back."

It took a moment for JD to remember that Ezra had been injured in an attempted robbery several weeks earlier. He had thought the man had been fully recovered but Chris' words belied that and he found his eyes on the door, wondering how Ezra really was.

He didn't get a chance to ask before Buck's cup was shoved into his hands as the man disappeared back into the cabin. Drinking the last little bit in the cup JD listened for Ezra's thick accent and Buck's lower reply. Minutes later Buck was back outside, a wide grin on his face and he figured the man had gotten to say good morning to Ezra.

Setting the coffee cup down he followed Buck to the lean-to to get their equipment. It was soothing to saddle their mounts together as they had for so long. He knew that he wasn't over Buck, that it would take longer than a night, but he could do it. His friend was loved and that was what mattered.

He laughed as they mounted and Buck started telling him the story of how they had met Ezra, saving the man from a brother trying to offer his sister in marriage to cover his debt to Ezra.

Catching Buck's eyes he kicked his mount into a gallop, knowing his friend would follow him, feeling inordinately happy. Buck was happy with Chris and Ezra and that was all that mattered.

That was all he wanted for him.


End file.
